Donna Remembers
by carmilla4lyf
Summary: The Doctor can't get over Donna, so he visits London and finds a surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, it seemed the majority of people liked my first fanfic, a Harry Potter one, even if I have only had one review so far. So this is gonna be a Dr Who fanfic, although it is only my second fanfic, so apologies if it's terrible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines or planets in Dr Who.**

Chapter 1

BOOM! THWORP, THWORP!

The Doctor stood lonely at his controls, the words of Wilfred Mott still ringing in his ears, even after sixteen adventures, forty three near death experiences, sixty four separate hours of running and three hundred and thirteen painful stints of missing Donna.

The Doctor replayed the conversation he had with Wilf on Donna's doorstep in the pouring rain.

"I'll watch out for you, sir."

"You can't ever tell her!"

"No, no, no... But, every night, Doctor... when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up... on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky... and think of you."

Oh, how he missed Donna. She was full of laughter and sarcasm and that broad voice. Even now he could hear her calling him spaceman from the seats in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He had to go back. He felt an urge to travel to London just to check if she was okay, to check she wasn't turning into a Cyberman or something like that.

He landed the T.A.R.D.I.S and stepped out. Small side street, grimy walls and a nearly overflowing sewer grille. The Doctor inhaled through his nose.

"Grime, petrol, exhaust fumes and takeaway. Definitely London" he said to himself. He rounded the corner and found himself on Donna's street. His mind filled with sorrow, knowing that Donna would never remember him, never remember the times they had together.

"Doctor! Run!" he heard a voice yell and turned to see Donna hurtling down the street, "Did you not hear me Spaceman?! I said run!"

"Donna?! What?! What?!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I had positive feedback on my first chapter from friends and reviews, so here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines or planets in Dr Who.**

Chapter 2

The Doctor stood rooted to the spot as Donna sprinted past him and into the TARDIS that sat around the corner. He head the faint cries of pain of humans and a chant that chilled him to the bone.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"No. Not them, not again. Why does it always have to be them?!" the Doctor said to himself as fear, pain and fury ran through his body. He turned, and did the only thing he could, run back to the TARDIS.

"Donna! What are you doing? You've remembered! What?!" spluttered the Doctor as he shut the TARDIS door behind him. Whoosh, SLAP.

"OW!" cried the Doctor, reeling in pain as Donna's hand swiped across his face in possibly the most vicious slap he'd ever encountered.

"That's for erasing my memory, Spaceman!" Donna shouted in anger, then softened and pulled him into a hug. "I remember Doctor, how can I remember?"

"I don't know, Donna" he replied, giving an honest answer for once.

"Well, you know what this means right? Once we kick some more Dalek rear end we can carry on travelling together!" Donna said, ecstatic that she'd remembered.

"Yes! Donna, you remembered, that's amazing. We need to do something though, sort these Daleks out" the Doctor said, still bewildered that she'd remembered him and their adventures.

"That's what I just said Spaceman, keep up!" Donna replied and the Doctor smiled inwardly, she was back, at last.

"Okay, I'm locking onto the nearest Dalek life support" the Doctor shouted as he ran to the console, back to his full of life self now that happiness, sarcasm and jokes had returned to his TARDIS. "Wait, what?! It's on Earth, that's new. It's up north, a waste site in Lancashire. Let's go!" he yelled, pulling a lever and jerking the TARDIS toward Lancashire as Donna laughed, overjoyed to have the TARDIS throwing her around again. The Doctor held on and started tapping at his screen. He typed in. _Donna Noble –Scan_ and pressed enter. The screen came up with results almost immediately.

_Donna Noble – Human, Female, Part Time Lord, Biological Metacrisis in progress. _

The Doctor typed some more in. _Time until burnout. _The screen complied and came up with words the Doctor would never want to see again.

_0 Days, 0 Hours, 26 Minutes, 13 Seconds… 12 seconds… 11 seconds._

"Damn it" the Doctor cursed under his breath.

The TARDIS landed with a bang that shook the even the Doctor as he went to wipe the screen's results away. And missed, he was unaware of course, but thought he'd hidden it from Donna.

"Okay, we're here" he said.

"Let's go then!" Donna replied.

"No, not you, not yet, I don't want to lose you as soon as I've got you back." The Doctor said forcefully.

"But-"

"No buts! Just say here!" he said and turned to the TARDIS doors, opened them and walked out, closing them behind him.

Donna looked around in desperation and her eyes caught on the screen above the console.

_Donna Noble – Human, Female, Part Time Lord, Biological Metacrisis in progress._

_Time until burnout -0 Days, 0 hours, 20 minutes, 59 seconds… 58 seconds… 57 seconds._

Donna watched with desperation, knowing that in 20 minutes, she'd die; her mind would burn and probably make a big bang as well. She knew what she had to do, but she had to time it right_, _otherwise it wouldn't work_._

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So it's half past nine British time and the rest of my family have gone to bed (lightweights) so I thought I'd write the third chapter to this. I was gonna keep you all waiting but I couldn't tear myself away from writing this :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines or planets in Dr Who.**

Chapter 3

Donna ran around the TARDIS pressing buttons, pulling levers and turning dials. It was lucky she was still part Time Lord otherwise her plan would not be able to work, theoretically. There was still a chance it wouldn't work, and she had to time it perfectly, or the Doctor would just return and die with her.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and was surrounded by at least a hundred Daleks, a bright green one facing him in the centre of the circle. Just behind the furthest Dalek was a pulsating mass of matter that had electricity running through it that was the same blue as a Dalek's eye stalk. A life support machine if the Doctor ever saw one, all he had to do was destroy it and every Dalek on the planet would combust and hopefully leave the planet forever. Fat chance.

"Doctor. We predicted you would come." Croaked the bright green Dalek facing him, he must be some kind of leader the Doctor thought. "Are you ready to witness this precious planet of yours burn?"

"As if you'd be able to do that" the Doctor sneered, rage in his voice after seeing his old enemy come back.

"Ah, but you see, this mass behind me is not just a life support machine as you have already guessed. It's a gigantic bomb that runs off Z-Neutrino energy, now only found in Earth's crust. This bomb, when fully charged in 18 minutes and 24 seconds will rip this planet's crust apart, tearing into it. And there is nothing you can do about it. One move and at least 50 Daleks will exterminate you on the spot." The green Dalek sneered to the Doctor.

Damn them, he thought. He had no way to stop them. And it wasn't like talking to them could delay them, he had nineteen minutes to run away, like he always did. And Donna had just ten minutes before she exploded in a huge bang, ripping apart anything within 10 miles of her.

Donna pressed the last button on the TARDIS and looked at the screen, which had now split into two. One half said 8 minutes and 12 seconds remaining, the other said the TARDIS will depart to Mars on the instant the Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS. Donna waited for the longest four minutes of her life before stepping out of the TARDIS and walking into another army of Daleks, none of them aware they were about to meet their doom.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So thanks so much for all the positive reviews, I'm so glad that people actually like it. So here it is; chapter four, the last instalment of this story. I hope you guys like it and I hope it's just as good as the other chapters. I'd also like to kinda dedicate this chapter, and the rest of the story, to a friend that's having a crap time at the moment. I hope this cheers her up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines or planets in Dr Who.**

Chapter 4

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS, knowing she had just eight minutes to live, seven and a half minutes to get the Doctor in TARDIS and seven and a quarter minutes to say all she had to.

"Alright" she said to both the Doctor and to all the Daleks surrounding them.

"Donna!" cried the Doctor, "What are you doing?!" he asked in horror.

"Saving your life Spaceman!" she replied with sass. "Now, I have roughly seven minutes to give you lot a stern talking to. Why is it always Earth? Pride? Stupidity? Because you like annoying us?" she asked the Daleks, "Because you know it's protected. Every time you try to invade and kill everyone you fail and we win. And do you want to know why that is? Because we're human and we have the Doctor. And, unlike you, the Doctor learns from us. Humans are always coming up with back-up plans, sacrifices and always know we might fail, so we take a chance. You lot, well, you come in firing your guns, so arrogant that you're gonna win and kill everyone like that" she clicked her fingers, "but you never think you'll fail, you never have a back-up plan and that's why you're going to fail, yet again. You've no idea what you'd do if someone were able to stop you. The only way that that bomb is going to explode is if one of you is still connected to it. Similarly, if that bomb stops working it also stops the life support to the rest of the Daleks on Earth. And that's why I'm going to stop you and why you're going to fail AGAIN!" she finished with a yell.

She checked her watch, one minute left.

"Get in the TARDIS Doctor." She whispered to him.

"No, I can't leave you" he replied in earnest.

"Shut up Spaceman and get in the TARDIS!" she replied with anger and pushed him toward the TARDIS.

"Fine, but Donna?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied, knowing he was about to be sentimental the tears sprung to her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. We had the best, the best of times. I'll never forget them or you. Thank you so much" the Doctor choked out, fighting back tears until one rolled down his cheek. He turned to the TARDIS and stepped inside. TheTARDIS began to travel. Thworp, thworp, thworp. And disappeared from Donna's and the Daleks' view.

"So human, what do you plan to do?" the bright green Dalek croaked.

"Oh just-just you wait and see" Donna replied, her tears now fully flowing down her face as she began to sob. She looked at her watch which she had synced with the TARDIS timer earlier.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Bye boys!" Donna cried to the Heavens as her body ripped apart from the inside of her head, blowing her outwards and releasing meta-biological energy everywhere within ten miles, frying all the Daleks around her and in the area and destroying the life support bomb that would have destroyed the Earth. Simultaneously, every Dalek on Earth exploded in a ball of fire.

Earth rejoiced. No one knew that a wonderful ginger woman had saved the Earth from destruction. Except two men.

Back in Chiswick, Wilfred Mott knew that Donna wouldn't be coming home, she'd saved the world. By paying the ultimate sacrifice. Rather than grief and anger, Wilf felt a sense of pride toward his granddaughter and happiness. Because he knew that she had spent her last moments with the Doctor, and he wouldn't wish any other man to be with her at the end.

On Mars, however, a tall man with brown spiky hair in a blue suit and brown trench coat lay on the floor of a police box that was bigger on the inside, sobbing.

"Donna, Donna" he whispered over and over. He loved her so much and wished he could get her back somehow. But he knew he couldn't. He pulled himself up and pulled a lever, revealing a note behind it.

It read

"_Dear Doctor,_

_By the time you read this I'll be dead, but I'd like to thank you for all the adventures we had together. You made my life so much more interesting and it was so fun._

_I'm sorry it had to end like this but you'll be okay in the end, I'm not that important._

_Have fun Spaceman,_

_All my love,_

_Donna"_

**The end**


End file.
